User blog:Nkstjoa/Stepping down as admin
Good evening fellow users. As you're reading this, I am no longer admin on this Wiki. It's funny looking back at when I first stumbled across the Wiki just shortly after Fulgore VS Sektor came out May 20th of 2014. Two years ago... yikes. I did a few edits to Fulgore and Sektor's page, which back then looked like this (Fulgore) and this (Sektor). The next day, I did my Vergil vs. Sesshomaru blog, then two days later, my first fake thumbnail for the battle here, as well as a template for fake thumbnails here. From there, Chesk and I went hard at work to make the Wiki more well-constructed and complete, adding pictures and categories to the pages while also adding in what was missing on the battles. This was a time where some character and episode pages were either missing sections from the show or nearly completely blank. I watched multiple episodes to fill in those holes, typing what Wizard and Boomstick stated during an analysis, pausing and moving back a second to catch up and catch what I missed. I even sat and watched fights in this manner to write out the entire battles on pages where the battle section was entirely empty. I first did this for Zelda VS Peach in June 2014, even though I famously accidentally typed "This causes Zelda's head to explode bloodily, as she cries out. Zelda then lands, with her opponent decapitated." I did this for multiple battles, and when I saw that Goku VS Superman, my favorite episode of all time, didn't have its own battle on the page, I went on a typing spree and while I couldn't tell what Goku said towards the end of his kamehameha/heat vision clash with Superman, I made sure the final line was the post-fight. So I've been here for a while and with me constantly making new hypothetical vs blogs and fake thumbnails, and joining in the discussions before the latest episode aired, users got to know me and my obsession with Vergil vs. Sesshomaru, as well as my hopes for other episodes I wanted to come true. And once Chesk became admin in December 2014 and May 2015 came around, I put the idea out there of me being an admin alongside him, even while I was already admin of the Death Battle Fanon Wiki (that's a story for another Wiki). I helped any way I could alongside Chesk and Gliscor to deal with anonymous and even registered users who unfortunately were spoil-sports, be it spamming, having terrible behavior, or vandalizing the very pages we worked so hard to make complete. My time as admin: a little over a year. From Beast VS Goliath to, well, Joker VS Sweet Tooth. 16 episodes. So from the sounds of me telling my story, this sounds like I'm leaving the Wiki for good. But I'm not: I'm just stepping down as admin. I feel I've done everything I can as an admin and that there isn't anything I could add as an admin where the Wiki is at now. The pages are all complete, and those that aren't are now filled in the day an episode airs. And it's nothing to do with real life issues because even though I've declined in my appearances and edits here, even real life issues never stop me from coming here. That's how attached I am to the Wiki... because I'm that attached to the show this Wiki celebrates. This blog's probably gone on long enough, so I'll end this on two notes. 1. I wanted to ensure that before I left that all of the badges were customized. A month ago, I added these: Badge-category-0.png|Can Ya Dig It? Badge-love-5.png|Masked Conqueror Badge-creator.png|Tall Tale Legend Badge-introduction.png|Not for the Faint of Heart Just last night, literally last night, I went hard to work filling in the remaining badges. The results are as follows. Badge-picture-5.png|Shaping the Earth Badge-picture-2.png|Anthropomorphic Space Mammal Badge-category-2.png|Electric Charged Combatant Badge-category-1.png|Trail Blazer (I was too lazy to change the name) Badge-picture-0.png|Photo Finish Badge-category-3.png|Punch It! Badge-category-4.png|Magic of the 80's Badge-picture-3.png|Princess Power Badge-picture-6.png|Wonder Bot Badge-picture-1.png|Daily Bugle's Finest Badge-category-6.png|Digital Champion Badge-category-5.png|Right On Target Badge-picture-4.png|Beautiful Brawler Badge-edit-3.png|Wrestling Champ Badge-edit-2.png|Dino-Mite! Badge-edit-6.png|Master Swordsman Badge-edit-5.png|Martial Arts Master Badge-sayhi.png|Hiii! Badge-picture-7.png|Playing Human Badge-blogcomment-0.png|Master of Stealth Badge-blogcomment-1.png|Bounty Hunter Badge-blogpost-0.png|Don't Need Stealth Badge-edit-1.png|Put the Pwn In Pony Badge-edit-4.png|Sidekick Badge-love-4.png|Slayer of Gods Badge-love-3.png|Lone Space Marine Badge-love-1.png|Cyborg Defender Badge-love-2.png|Mad Scientist Badge-love-0.png|Team Leader I know what you're all thinking: "How could you forget to have a Wolverine/Raiden badge?" Eh, it was in the moment. Secondly, my thanks. Thank you Chesknight for giving me the opportunity to be an admin, and for everything you've done for this Wiki. You are truly the Wiki Hero, as well as truly the Alien Savior. Badge-love-6.png|Alien Savior Thank you Yoshirocks92 for taking over my Death Battle Leaderboard blog the moment I began to seriously lag and keeping it going. Best wishes to you Chesknight, Gliscor/Espeon Fan :3, Yoshirocks, AdamGregory03, and TheDigger1 as admins, who I know will keep up the good work and keep the Wiki great. And to you, the community of this Wiki, thank you for having me as admin and for being friendly and accepting towards me. And while I may not be on as much as I used to back in the day, I'm not leaving this Wiki any time soon. But for what it's worth, it was an honor and a privledge being admin for as long as I did. Nkstjoa signing off. Category:Blog posts